


working

by kaywasnotfound



Series: random dteam oneshots [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, cute marriage au, dream and george are married in this, dream and george get a job at the same place to spend more time together, dream gets early shifts and george gets graveyard shifts (kinda), remember this is all fiction, small filler for now, they also share a house, they both get the whole weekend off thankfully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaywasnotfound/pseuds/kaywasnotfound
Summary: dream had gotten a job at the place george worked at so they could spend more time together. they'd been married for a while now, or at least a year and some months, but them having different jobs had always messed up their schedules so they didn't have much time to spend.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: random dteam oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125272
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	working

**Author's Note:**

  * For [any dnf lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=any+dnf+lovers).



> some dnf for y'all :D

"that's so cool!"

george exclaims these words happily as dream tells him the news (aka the fact that dream had gotten a job at the place george worked at so they could spend more time together). they'd been married for a while now, or at least a year and some months, but them having different jobs had always messed up their schedules so they didn't get much time to spend together.

"i know, right? i figured that i should try and get a job closer to you so that i could be.. well, closer," dream chuckles, "but there weren't other jobs that really caught my eye except for yours since you work there, of course." george smiles; "yeah, i get that. i'm glad you'll be working with me though, i'll help you around and show you the ropes," he says. "oh, the ropes, huh?" dream wiggles his brows, and george just rolls his eyes, "shut up, dream."

though now that dream had gotten a job with george, they knew they'd have all the time in the world to spend near each other at work and especially back at home.

or, they  _ thought _ . because of course dream would have the early morning shifts while george was stuck with practical graveyard shifts, so now they were even more apart than before. by the time dream got off of his 8 and a half hour shift from 6am to 3pm, george was already gone to work for his 8 and a half hour shift from 3:30pm to 12am, so they barely see each other because of that.

dream sits at his desk and plays gently with his wedding ring, spinning it around on his finger but not removing it. he sighs as he sits up waiting patiently at 11:45, knowing george would be off work and walking through the door sooner or later. "i miss you," he says into the air, pouting slightly. "i miss you too," he hears from behind him. this prompts him to turn quickly around, but his once startled expression turns to a look of relief and happiness as he sees george.

his immediate reaction - after being startled - was to jump up from his chair and pull the older boy into a hug, sighing heavily as he presses his lips top the top of george's head and lets a kiss become lost in the soft locks. "i missed you, love.." george whispers into dream's chest, and dream nods; "i missed you too. that's enough working for tonight, let's cuddle and we can get some food and stuff tomorrow since tomorrow's saturday, okay?" they always had weekends off, so george immediately agreed to dream's proposition, "okay, absolutely, as long as i get to spend every second of the weekend with you," he whispers.

"as long as i get to spend every second of my life with you," dream whispers back.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! this was kinda short but it was just sort of a filler for now since i'll (hopefully and eventually) be getting a new chapter of blue (karlnap book) out soon :]]


End file.
